pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
hi sigma sup OH MY GOD THAT'S AWFUL!!! nah i used to go to an indonesian/some cantanese daycare and I used to speak indonesian but LOL i forgot everything… but I do remember something the caretakers were talking about with possession because it scared the crap out of me YEAH the servers were for maitenance or something i don't even This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC) HOLY CRAP TODAY'S BEEN AWFUL ALREADY UGHHH I seriously want to punch the hell out of someone right now Anyways Yeaaaaah over there there's a lot of legends and myths randomly about ghosts and possession and I think sacrifices and I don't even. LOL Wait never? That's rrrrrandom OH MY GOD MY BEST ICON EVER This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:06, November 20, 2014 (UTC) It's just been hella stressful Yeah I hope he's okay too. I hope he doesn't get possessed or anything Oh! What the heck. Yeah I had to learn all about Indonesia at that daycare... Snort This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Fathina starter pack Harvesting wheat humanely oh dog is here i am so angry i have 2 journ interviews tonight a test tomorrow and an essay due kill me This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC) thank also OMG SO I HEARD MY FRIEND'S GPA FROM LAST YEAR RIGHT AND IT WAS GET THIS 1.43 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:32, November 21, 2014 (UTC) of cors it is, did any yummies happen today ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:37, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ah i c yeah same I hope he's okay………………… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:39, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH they looked so gross at the end francine is super pregnant really? oh my god… that sounds so scary hhhh… ;_; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LOL we infused some random enzyme into it so it could glow in the dark so THAT'S HOW WE KNEWWWWW wh- LOOOOL SOME AD got the creim in abundance, RIDE WITH A MIC IN MY BRA hopefully that stuff be over with soon………… or he goes to a NEW SCHOOL I MEAN MY GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THAT FREAKING WORDDDDDDD AGAR AVAST!!! pirate's WH- GODDDDDDDD LOL FRRRANCINE IS SUPAIR PLEGNANT EXACTLY!!! ALSO, WHY BRING THE KIDS BACK? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC) AY GURR gir aPETRI DISH. GODDDDDDDDDDDD dermatologists hate her PLEGNANT PLEGNANT PLEGNANT merry kurisumasu YEAH EXACTLY LIKE YOU DUMMIES. THEY SHOULD SERIOUSLY FILE A LAWSUIT AGAINST THE PRINCIPAL BECAUSE LIKE WTF!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT?! hangnail LOOOOL YEAH LIKE I PLAY THIS APP AND EVERY FREAKING TIME THERE'S AN AD THAT PLAYS! YEAH LIKE SOMEONE COULD SUE THEM SERIOUSLY UGGGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, November 21, 2014 (UTC) EW GROSS! THAT'S EWWWWWW HANGSKINS NAAASTY they're always like rice, wh- yeaaaah let's hope… also, And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:33, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD EW LOOOL YEAH THEY'RE LIKE RICE attached to mi bodi GODDDD IT WAS A DASH COMMENT™ THE "I LIKE TO HIT ON EVERY GIRL EVER" STARTER PACK //it's a picture of dash// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:45, November 21, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IS THAT COMMENT ON THE ROLEPLAY LOOOOL WHAT THE HECK just when i was starting to like it again just LOL time for dash to snort on kfg starter pack kfg will rage starter pack This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:05, November 21, 2014 (UTC) WHY IS SOMEONE PLAYING THE PIANO OUTSIDE IT'S RAINING anyways momma okay wait do you ship that because i still ship upsiliver i'm trying to float this boat man!?!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:11, November 21, 2014 (UTC) gg LOL HER COMMENT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOL you know what this is? ……… … … … ¬ …¬ælæ ………………………… a kat fight This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I SEE YOU LAUGHIN BAAAAABE!!!! XDDDDD NEKOMIMI. no srsly tho "K." > when you mention the entire ship sucks she goes "k" > when i jokingly mention divorce she cusses at me o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:19, November 21, 2014 (UTC) yeah lIKE THE LOGIK IT MAKES SENSE™ also, my math teacher wrote "werk" today twerk twerk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) is it is it only because river is river ruining the danm thing wh THE RAIN!!!! ARE YOU GONNA pregnant wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:28, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD DDDDD GOD WHAT FAME TO HER NAME????? IT RHYMES LOL ECKS DEE XD!! !GODDDD THE POOP WEAVE looks like her dad LOOOOL francine This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:37, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDDD obviously upsilon is popular definitely I BET EVERYONE'S HEARD OF HIM!?!>!?!!>!!?!!! AND LIKE THE SHOES ANS THE EARS MAN THE EARS!!! fun fact: you mention you ship dasiver on the roleplay page wh- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDD YOU MEAN THE UPSILON FANGIRLS hawt wh- OH RHGT WHAT??? THE WEAVE. wh- LOOOOL IF YOU WANT TO! starter pack This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:46, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDD alinoa. MELTDOWN BY RIN KAGAMINE kay ga MINE LOL INDEED IT IS1!!! OHHH MY GODDD YOU DID LOL watch as dash pops out from the bushes This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOOOL SHE MUST'VE PUT HER EARS IN THE CAT EAR ARCHIVE!!! BOXY'S GODDDDDDD BRAXTON last name toni wh TONI THE MINK. "ELF" THE QUOTATION AMRKS, MARKS, DANMIT'' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOOOL YOU GOT IT BABE!!! IT'S ON MY SCRATCH TONI GODDDDDDDD MIKE "THE SITUATION" POLIZZI OHHH OKAY I THOGUHT YOU MEANT THE MOVIE ELF LILE OH LIKE THOUGHT OHHHH THOPT HTOP THOT //kfg doesn't respond// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:01, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOOOL proud family II WAI LA OWA ILA IT'S LIKE FROM JERSEY SHORE UPSILON "THE SITUATION" UNDERWOOD THE MINK GODDD DEFINITELY SAM HURRY UP KFGHEE!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:09, November 21, 2014 (UTC) chicken parm LOL HER REPLY she is unfazed "THE DIVORCE" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) CHICKEN HARM strawberry passion awareness GODDDDDDDD LIKE LOLK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:18, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDDDDDDD PUSH UPS™ I MEAN PUSH POPS™ danm it DEFINITELY!!!! SNOOORT THESE PEOPLE KEEP POSTPONING THE INTERVIEW LIKE SNOORT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL YEAH IT DIDN'T!!! UGH WHAT THE HELL WIKIA PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHEN I HAVE MESSAGES THANKS OH MY GODDDDDD FREAKING TREAT!!! he stole my fries. LOOOOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:36, November 21, 2014 (UTC) yeah AND LIKE IDEFK WHY IT'S ON AND OFF LIKE LOLK ANYWAYS GODDDDDDD RESISTING THE URGE TO MAKE A BON JOVI REFERENCE@?@>@@? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:41, November 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAH IT IS DO YOU THINK I'M IGNORING YOU??? NO THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL IT'S STUPID FREAKING WIKIA!!! GODDDDD "SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TO BLAME" shut up kfg wh i am so soreeee(l) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD THESE POP UP ADS ANYWAYS YEAH NO I WOULDN'T IGNORE YOU SO WTF GODDD SNORT KFGHEE WHICH IS BETTER?~>>?>!>!> MY BUTT IS SORE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:55, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OBSESSED WITH WERESILON OH MY GODDDD THESE STUPID ADS I HATE MY LAPTOP SOMETIMES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH "dominated" k SPYRO'S WERESILON DESIGN AND HEADCANON™ thx for ur contribution GODDDD LIKE I ONLY USE IT TO DRAW FOR A REASON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:19, November 21, 2014 (UTC) WOW WHAT THE HECK SEE? IT SNORTS EVERYWHERE MAN EVERYWHERE MAN!!! yeaaaah like thanks now whenever i think of weresilon i think of ohs nice no sleeves wh- OH MY GOD I AM SO SORE YOU CANNOT BELIEVE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OMG THE OH DOG SCRATCHED MY EYE AND NOW MY TAILBONE HURTS BECAUSE I THINK SHE KNOCKED IT I CAN'T REALLY WALK AT ALL SCREW HER ANYWAYS idefk i thought it would be cool to have a weresilon-like thing but now oh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I DONT EVEN KNOOOOW UGH YEAH LIKE THANKS KFGHEE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:49, November 21, 2014 (UTC) No it hasn't gotten a worse but like UGHHH She's been trying to get nasty but I keep changing it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:46, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah like k MAH NUGGETS BEUUUH BEUH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD! nightshade,the clawsof echhhh the spacebar doesn'twork This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) sorry my internet cut out This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) wh uh k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:40, December 6, 2014 (UTC) wait wh what what brought this up? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:50, December 6, 2014 (UTC) WHAAAAT Suddenly bringing this topic up Usually I'm not in chat but editing at the same time is because I'm drawing, doing homework, or studying, usually the last two. It's not like I'm choosing to avoid you, it's just sometimes I'm really busy… like right now I haven't rejoined because I'm drawing and helping my mom study for a test so idefk if that's what this is about then that's my explanation I mean we can talk about some things… if you want idefk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Torn…? Why do you think it's torn? Is it because of the added mom snorts or something? I mean we can have the discussion, if that's what you think will help… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, December 6, 2014 (UTC) o k I guess… idk there was nothing wrong. I'm not mad at him at all but I think he's angry at me for some reason… but idk No sam I like you you're like my bestie ^^;;; idk I see he's not there right now but when he comes on I'll try to take a break and come on too so we can WORK THIS OUT™ P.S. LOOOOOOOL IS ONLY COMES P.P.S. KFG GETTING WORKED UP OVER WIZARD101 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) can you ban me on the trike wiki please? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC) What? No Kat, I can't ask that of you… Zy's you're freaking dream guy, I don't want to be the person who makes you guys separate and he'll resent me forever. I don't know why he dislikes me… did you ask why? Is there any reason? I think if we knew, it'll save this friendship and you're relationship with him. Kat, you're the bestest friend I could ever freaking ask for, but if it means you're happier with him, then I want that for you. Don't break it off because of me… I'll be fine! I promise! And there's gotta be some way where you don't have to choose, that we can all be friends… Ugggh FUCK I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:39, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Wait, you mean he faked his friendship with me this whole time? Ouch. That stings even more… but I don't know. I don't think he's faking 9. I think you're right about the jealousy thing, that he's just extremely jealous… for some reason… WHICH I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY! LIKE, WHAT. And maybe that's why he hates me. But I truly think he does like you. If we can get to the bottom of this… What the heck, my jokes are basically the same as yours. What? I don't even- I think if we do figure out what's up with him, or if we don't… we'll go back to our old times, okay? Let's not allow this to ruin the fun we had. LOL BRAS FOR TEN HOURS STRAIGHT I guess he really likes them or something… HEY This isn't your fault either. I don't think it's anyone's fault… it's just something's up with him, honestly. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:59, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh… ugh… you know, at this point it doesn't really hurt me because I don't know the reason why. It just kind of seems like… unjustified I guess, which makes me question the reason more than making me feel bad. Because I don't know what to change. WHAT YOU MEAN HE WENT ALONG WITH IT? Ugh, what the heck! Relationships like that aren't something people just "go along with"… UGH I'M SO CONFUSED! Pit you against me? Like, make you hate me or something? Wooow k bro k. Oh he has to study snort? K. If he's in there waiting let's confront him about this and MAYBE END IT ONCE AND FOR ALL? PERHAPS? THAT WOULD BE NICE. LOOOOL DISTRACT HIM WITH 9 HUGGIES OR ELSE JUST BRAS 9 huggies bras This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:19, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh GOD HE'S THERE Want to go now? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT LOL he knows This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!! b&hammer This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) he gets slime'd when u mention b&hammer GOD WHAT??? WHAT ABOUT KANJI? the derp gamer This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:20, December 7, 2014 (UTC) OHHHHH OKAY I THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT THE KANJI GUY ON SCRATCH AND LOL there's a word in japanese that means HELLA I CAN'T GODD THE SMILEY FACE! ッ ッ ッ ッ ッ ッ ッ ッ ッ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:29, December 7, 2014 (UTC) okay that entire message was just what whaT whAT wHAT WHAAAAAAAAAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:57, December 7, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK OH OKAY JUST A CIGARETTE MOOOORE BABY IT'S COOOOOLD OUTSIIIIIDE dulce de leche This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:06, December 7, 2014 (UTC) GODDDD THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK introverted momma milk mustache GOD u n zy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDD WHAT IS THAT ANOTHER SONG KATY PERRY MADE??? AM I WHAT AM I A 0_0 EMOTICON!? in that case yes yes i am This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC) OH REALLY? GODDDD EVERYONE AND THEIR CHERRY CHAPSTICK™ no i'm seriously confused like you said "r u" after i mentioned zy is it something about zy? or is it me? what baby it's cold outside This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) A.HA.HA.HA.HA no please tell me what was it cathy's hOUSE GODDDD SHAWTY WITH U This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:05, December 8, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT? Secrets? what are you tALKING ABOUT goddddDDDDDD ROCK U BODY I SAY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:26, December 8, 2014 (UTC) OH LOL Don't worry about that Sam GODDDD LOOOL YOU SAW THAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:00, December 8, 2014 (UTC) my speechless sounds LOL I'm an 105 year old man REALLY?! OMG THAT'S AWESOME :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:04, December 8, 2014 (UTC) DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING BECAUSE EVERY LITTLE THING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT GODDDD KICKIN' IT WITH YOU PUNCH AND KICK i'm hiding tons of serst oh momma BUT STILL YEYEY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL smooth like buttah GODDD WHAT NO will you hav it back l8r tho??? B&HAMMER This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:48, December 8, 2014 (UTC) in joy the moe'ment GOD OBVIOUSLY I HAVE SOMETHING TO HIDE logick GODDD!!! pumpkin spice GODDD WHAT LOOOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:13, December 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD u n ur kiss metaphors r U hidin somethin sam???? GODDDDDDD' SERIOUSLY? BRUUH THAT SOUNDS LIKE HAWTNESS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:22, December 8, 2014 (UTC) BECAUSE LOV BABE GODDD WAIT REALLY ru makin it wit SPLODER WH GODDDDDDD REALLY? SNORT!!!!!! UGGGGGGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:33, December 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL u kno u wana GODDDD YEAH DID YOU SAVE IT THOUGH??? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, December 8, 2014 (UTC) dont u wori child itl be worht da wait OKAY GOOD OH NY GOD *MY IT SOUNDS DELCTABLE ALREADY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:40, December 8, 2014 (UTC) GOD WH DID YOU LIKE RIP HIS FACE FROM THE PICTURE OR SOMETHING BECAUSE LIKE DUDE LOOOOOL IT SOUNDS HAWTNESS I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY <33 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:48, December 8, 2014 (UTC) IS THE PLAYABLE CHARRIE prince zy wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:04, December 8, 2014 (UTC) of cors u r baeb god GOD LOLWHAT u play as mahogany This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT mixed letters™ LOOOL TWERKING AROUND NATER'S FACE WAIT WHAT mahogany - rock u This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:24, December 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL the rising and falling of your pittering heartbeat wh "pittering" //rain noises// OH MY GOD LOL FREAKING that freshman that likes gg' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:45, December 8, 2014 (UTC) LUCKY!! i wish it was raining ;; i love it when it rains soooo mucuhhh hhhhhhh GODD YOUR FRIEND KNOWS GG!? mahogany on rugrats This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I WISH IT WAS RAINING SNOORT but the oh dog is here and she'd be momma'd so LOOOOL IN PARIS TOO!!! milan fashion™ mahogany and the thorn bra This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:16, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T EVEN at least this will probably be the last time she comes over for at least a couple of months NEAT, PREETY, EUROPEAN MAHOGANY wh beret croissant oui oui This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) GOD LOL Zola the booby dog Wait WH GODFD GOOGOO GAGA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:29, December 8, 2014 (UTC) GOD LOL DOES TIME WANT TO HUG YOU THRROUGH THE PHONE WH Zola in a coconut bra This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:33, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh Hi time How r u :3 WH GOD grass skirt This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:36, December 8, 2014 (UTC) TUTS WHAT HAPPENED This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:50, December 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD NO THOSE SNORTS ARE TRYING TO INTERRUPT THE SHIP THOSE MOMMASHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) wait wat how does he act like he likes you does he BLUSHRE wh'] This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:18, December 9, 2014 (UTC) my reaction?? to all of that?? WHAT THE HECK BRUH LOOOOOOL SOUNDS LIKE A YUMMALICIOUS DAY HE DOES SOUND KIND OF SUSPECT… evry1 in lov wit u SOUNDS LIKE RIVER XDDD wait what also, that cute guy that came to my class that likes sonic??? he came back and he's apparently 2 grades ahead of me and apparently my friend already likes him and saw him first so momma This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:44, December 9, 2014 (UTC) R U DA REINCAERNATION OF RIV-CHAN!?!!>!!?! THE BAE!? THE MARY SUE!? wait wh GOD YEAH I WAS SO LIKE "danm" wh LOL ur obses'd This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:06, December 9, 2014 (UTC) GOD] LOL THE SIGNS ARE EVERYWHERE SAM ur rivrr' or kufghehe I KNOW SAM LOL WAAAAT ROTATING AND TWERKING OUT OF THE MOUNTAINS GOD LOL LIKE WHAT THE HELL GODDD THE PELICANS!!!! U n ZY havin a pet seagull This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:37, December 9, 2014 (UTC) DUCKY MO MO u n zy sitng in a tre k i s n ug firstr come lovs' then com bmariage then comw mAHOGANTY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC) smackin lips suckin face eating dessert liplock pre-hickey ^ all the names i can think for kissin o ye and MAKEOUT GODDD WHY THE FANGIRLING SAM ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:48, December 9, 2014 (UTC) GODDD I FORGOT ABOUT TONGUE PLUS LOOOL just thinkign a bout him send chillsss (ooo) down ur spine (yeeea) baby got back *twerks* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:03, December 9, 2014 (UTC) is it me or does the text seem more blue LOL ANYWAYS UR WEDDING: mahogany twerks on the dance floor despicable me wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:40, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ZY IS THE 13TH REINCARNATION OF THE DOCTOR. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:14, December 9, 2014 (UTC) LOOOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:29, December 10, 2014 (UTC) LOOOL IDEFK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:35, December 10, 2014 (UTC)